Avatar: The new replacement
by FaithlessUchiha
Summary: The father of Avy and Mylan has been captured by the commander to warn rebels. By this act, someone new comes in the field to free the whole world of this terror. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The new replacement

Chapter 1: the cause of the appearing

"It's been ages since they've last seem the Avatar big brother. The last one was an air bender. After he died, they couldn't find his replacer you know!" The little sister named Avy put her small but yet cute hand on the arm of her stronger and much older brother named Mylan who just looked at her with his dark and now empty eyes. "I'm sorry big brother, but I don't want you to have fake hope." A little tear falls on her small hand. "There is nothing we can do to help father." Her voice was shaking and it was clearly hearable she was scared.

The sounds of chains sounded trough the whole city as all the captured men walked trough it with hopeless faces, surrounded by Fire-nation soldiers on horses. One man looked back to Mylan, who was hugging her little crying sister. He looked away, towards the ground because the look of his two children was too painful.

"Let this be a lesson for all the rebels!" The man with the brightly polished armor laughed evil while his horse stopped walking. "No one is allowed to rebel against the all mighty Fire-lord!" He swing his foot forwards and hit the last man in the chain line, who fell on the floor and smoothed his upper arm and forehead. Avy looked up with her eyes full with tears and saw her just-captured father lying on the ground. "Father!" With a quick move she stood up and ran towards the line of captured men who are supposed to be rebels.

The man on the horse, probably the commander of the fire-nation soldiers ride his horse in front of Avy. "Where do you think you're going little brat.." He made his horse turn around, and the left back paw hit little Avy on her left arm. By the pain she falls on the ground and holds her right hand on her arm. Her bracelet sparkled in the sun, and the commander looked at the little wrist with a little broken heart on it. Mylan rushed towards Avy and sat down on his knees. "Are you okay Avy?" He put his hand on her arm, and looked with eyes of rage towards the commander, but it seemed the commander couldn't care less. He turned around again, almost hitting little Avy on her arm again and started riding again, followed by the fire-nation army and the captured men, leaving little Avy and Mylan alone on the street with all the sad women.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar: The new replacement

Chapter 2: The awakening of the replacement.

What happened last time: 

He put his hand on her arm, and looked with eyes of rage towards the commander, but it seemed the commander couldn't care less. He turned around again, almost hitting little Avy on her arm again and started riding again, followed by the fire-nation army and the captured men, leaving little Avy and Mylan alone on the street with all the sad women.

* * *

With hopeless eyes Avy looked at the leaving line of chained men while she moved her other hand on her big brothers arm. Then she moved her head towards his chest and hide her face, covered with tears in it. Mylan put his other hand on the back of her head which was shaking a bit since she was crying. Gently he stroked the back of her head while forcing himself not to cry as well. "Let's inside Avy, then I can have a look at your arm, okay?" Slowly he stood up, while Avy used her hand which was first on his arm to wipe away the tears from her cheek. Then she slowly stood up and grabbed her big brother's hand. Together they walked inside the house which was completely smashed apart because the soldiers entered their house before they captured their father.

On the other side of the village, a rather small girl with a weird bag on her shoulders, who was watched every move the commander made. "How can you be so bad?" She slowly moved more into the now quiet village and looked around. All she saw was faces of broken wives, tears of sad daughters and eyes filled with rage of sons and grandparents. She pulled her cap far over her head, so her face is unrecognizable for the other villagers. Then she moved towards the devastated house of Avy and Mylan. Gently she knocked on the front door. "Excuse me?" She looked around and saw Mylan, who was trying to find out if Avy's arm was broken. "Not now." His short answer didn't scare the girl away. "I saw what happened, and I want to help you." No reaction came from Mylan nor Avy, so the girl moved more into the house. The first thing she notices was several pictures, smashed apart and on the ground. She bend over and grabbed one from the ground. It seemed to be a family photo. On the photo was a mother who was smiling widely while holding the son and daughter, a father who stood there with head in the sky, a sign that he was proud. The little girl was just a baby, and the boy was standing there with hands folder over the other, but also with a smile on his face. It made the girl smile a bit as well. "Leave our home alone!" Mylan stood up and walked towards the girl with a sad, but also angry look in his eyes.

"Hold your horses. I'm here to help. I can heal your sister." The girl pointed at little Avy, who was still sobbing a bit and put the photo on a cabinet. "I shall introduce myself." Gracefully she bowed towards Mylan. "My name is Alise." She stand straight and smiles polite. "Just leave us alone." Mylan walked back to Avy, who looked at Alise. "How can you help then..?" Her eyes showed a sparkle of hope when she asked that. "If I may show it?" Alise looked at Mylan, who didn't think is was a good idea, but didn't complain since Avy asked herself. "Thank you for the trust." She smiled and started to walk towards Avy while grabbing her weird bag. She opened the top and held her hand above it. Suddenly a stream of water surrounded Alise's hand and her hand started to glow, like there was a spirit in the water. With big eyes Avy looked at it, and Mylan couldn't believe what he saw. "Please remove your hand." Alise looked at Avy's hand which slowly got removed. Then she gently put her glowing hand on Avy's arm. The second Alise's hand touched the upper arm the water surrounded the upper arm and started to glow too. "Take a deep breath, this won't hurt." Alise smiled to Avy, and she nodded quickly while taking a deep, relaxing breath. "See? Feels better right?" Calmly she pulled her hand away from the now healed arm and guided the water back into her strange bag. When she put the top on it again, she stood up.

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Avy looked at her arm. "How did you do that?" She looked at her brother Mylan with somehow a little hope in her eyes, like she's trying to say that Alise can really help. "It's very simple." Alise smiled with a face that everyone would trust. "But it's out secret okay?" She looked a bit around, to make sure no one would hear what she was about to say. "I'm a water bender. A very special water bender."


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: The new replacement

Chapter 3: The discovery of the replacement

What happened last time: 

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Avy looked at her arm. "How did you do that?" She looked at her brother Mylan with somehow a little hope in her eyes, like she's trying to say that Alise can really help. "It's very simple." Alise smiled with a face that everyone would trust. "But it's our secret okay?" She looked a bit around, to make sure no one would hear what she was about to say. "I'm a water bender. A very special water bender." 

Avy's eyes started to sparkle. "An actual bender.. In our house! Big brother! Can you believe it?" She grabbed her brother's huge hand and smiled. Alise smiled. "It's not that big of a deal. There are more benders on the world, and even in this city." Mylan looked at her with a look that said "you're nuts". "Why are you looking at me like that?" Alise didn't get what Mylan meant. "Being a bender is forbidden in this town.." Alise's eyes widen a bit after hearing that horrible news. "How can that be? Being a bender is a privilege! It's the way of nature! It's impossible not to bend.. " Avy looked with big eyes Alise who put her whole soul in the story to explain how dear bending is to her. "That doesn't change the fact it's still forbidden." Mylan folded his arm over the other.

Alise's face showed sadness, so Avy tried to cheer her up. "Please show me a bending move!" She smiled widely and Alise seemed to like that. "Of course!" Mylan quickly walked to the beaten up front door and closed what was left of it. "Are you nuts? What if they find out we have a.." He lowered his voice. "What if they find out we have a bender in our house? We'd both go after father." But Avy put out her tongue to Mylan. "I want to see!" Then she looked at Alise, who already put her bag on the ground, and took off her big jacket which looked like a cape. She put it neatly folded on the ground and picked up her bag again. She opened the top and guided the water out, making a bubble in the air. After that, she let the bag go and that fell on the floor. "Ready?" She looked at Avy while slowly moving her hand up and down to keep the bubble on its place. Avy nodded with big eyes and was looking at the floating bubble. Alise smiled and gently started to move her hands from left to right. The bubble copied every move her hands made. While moving her hands not only from left to right, but now also up and down, she started to move around. The bubble followed every move like a little puppy and Avy started to clap. "You're really good Alise!" She seemed to really enjoy the little show Alise was giving, and even Mylan was impressed by the skills of Alise.

After a while she stopped moving, except for her hands. She stretched them and concentrated while sometimes moving one hand bit by bit when suddenly the shape of a flower appeared. "Can you see which flower this is?" Alise looked at Avy. "Uhm.. A rose!" Proudly she smiled, and Alise nodded. "Very good. And now?" She moved her hands a bit again, and made the shape of something to eat. After that she looked at Mylan. "Can you see what this is?" Mylan looked at it for a second. "Easy. Cake." More he didn't say, and Alise nodded again. "Good guess mister Grumpy." She formed the cake into the bubble again. "Is there anything you want to see?" She looked at Avy, who thought the bending was the most awesome thing she ever saw.

"Can you attack with that water?" She pointed at the bubble. "Put something ready, and I'll show you." Alise smiled a bit since she thought it was cool how Avy liked her basic tricks. Quickly Avy stood up and ran to what was left of the kitchen. Then she came back with some pans and some towels. "Something like this?" She held them up to show it. "Of course. Put them down on the ground please." And quickly Avy did what Alise said. She put the puts neatly next to each other, and the towels she hang on what was left of the window-still. After that, she took a few steps back. Alise concentrated a bit, made a little spin and literally pushed beams of water towards the pans. The beams hit the pans, and they all flew in the sky, one after the other.

When she looked at the towels, the door suddenly opened. In the door opening was a fire-nation soldier who looked with a grin at Alise. "I knew I heard something." Alise looked at the soldier, and all her water fell on the ground so the ground around Alise was completely wet. "I've seen your face.. Somewhere earlier.." She looked at his face. "Y-you're the guy who.." Her eyes widen, and the soldier laughed evil. "Yes, that was me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar: The new replacement

Chapter 4: The duty of the replacement

What happened last time: 

When she looked at the towels, the door suddenly opened. In the door opening was a fire-nation soldier who looked with a grin at Alise. "I knew I heard something." Alise looked at the soldier, and all her water fell on the ground so the ground around Alise was completely wet. "I've seen your face.. Somewhere earlier.." She looked at his face. "Y-you're the guy who.." Her eyes widen, and the soldier laughed evil. "Yes, that was me!"

The soldier walked inside with a big grin on his face while Alise stepped backwards. "Leave me alone freak! You've done enough already!" It was clear that she was afraid of the soldier. Avy hide behind her big brother's back and looked a bit at Alise and the soldier with the scary mask. "Why should I leave you alone little girl?" When Alise heard the words 'little girl', she shivered. Mylan didn't understand the situation at all. "Who are you?" He looked at the soldier who was now precisely 3 steps away from Alise. "Why don't you show what you are to me little girl?" The soldier kept grinning and grabbed Alise's wrist. "I'm nothing to you!" She pulled her wrist back and the soldier with the same hand away from her which he didn't like. "You are still the spoiled brat. And now even these kids are doomed. They'll happily follow their father." He put some extra pressure on the word 'father', and Mylan's eyes widen.

"Leave them out this. They have nothing to do with this. They're innocent." Alise glared at the soldier, who clearly thought different about that. "Oh really? Who invited a waterbender in their home? Who just got caught with a bending waterbender?" He pointed with his dirty finger towards Mylan and Avy. "One. They didn't invite me, I let myself in. Two. It's just a little girl. And last but not least, they didn't want it. So leave them alone." But the soldier shook his head. "I saw it different my little girl. You were performing water bending, and she was watching you." He turned around and it looked like he wanted to walk away.

"You'll get me if you shut up and leave them out this.." Alise walked two steps forwards, to the soldier who seemed to like that since he stopped moving. "But first swear you'll leave these two alone." She grabbed her weird, empty bag and her cape. "Promise me. Then I'll come with you." She looked at the soldier who was still with his back to Alise. "The fire lord will really like this." He turned around to Alise and had a weird and almost scary look in his eyes. Alise walked towards him. "What are you doing Alise..?" Avy looked a little sad, and Alise looked at her. "Don't worry sweety. I'll be fine." She smiled while the soldier walked out the room. "I can take care of myself. Just make sure you and your brother will be okay." Then she turned about and followed the soldier.

When she was outside, she saw at least twenty soldiers standing in front off her. "You are under arrest." A couple soldiers approached her while the soldier with the mask on whispers something in the ear of another soldier who grinned. "Of course I'll do that.." Alise looked at him. "Do… what?" Before Alise got an answer, the soldier walked inside, and then a scream could be heard. "Oh no!" Alise wanted to run inside, but the way was blocked by seven soldiers who grabbed her arms and made it unable for her to move. You promised you wouldn't involve them ass!"" Angry she looked at the soldier with the mask. "And you promised to die remember? And yet you are here." He simply raised his shoulders while the other soldier walked outside with little Avy in his arms and a knife against her throat. Avy's eyes showed Alise she was afraid.

"What should I do with her?" The soldier who was holding Avy looked at the soldier with the mask. "Just cut it. She's useless!" He laughed evil, while the other soldier grinned. Avy's eyes widen and she was shaking from fear. "No! Leave her alone!" Alise kept trying to get loose, but the soldiers kept holding her tight. The soldier who was holding Avy pushed her against the wall of the house and waved with the knife in front of her while she looked at the knife with fear in her eyes.

He moved his hand which was holding the knife towards Avy's stomach when suddenly behind him something started to glow, and he felt a big wind. When he looked behind him, he dropped the knife from surprise and somehow fear. The eyes of Alise were glowing, and her hands started to collect water.


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar: The new replacement

Chapter 5: The power of the Replacement

What happened last time: 

He moved his hand which was holding the knife towards Avy's stomach when suddenly behind him something started to glow, and he felt a big wind. When he looked behind him, he dropped the knife from surprise and somehow fears. The eyes of Alise were glowing, and her hands started to collect water. 

Avy looked with big eyes at Alise's glowing eyes. "T-that glow… dad used to tell about that.." The soldier who had the knife against Avy's throat dropped the knife and stared at Alise. "So that is how the glow of the Avatar looks like. No one has seen it for years.." The soldier with the mask grinned underneath his mask. "And we get to kill it! " He grabbed a knife that was hidden underneath his cape and walked towards Alise while the soldiers tried to make sure she wouldn't escape.

Slowly Alise moved her hand a bit and a big ring of water appears around her and the soldiers who are holding her. After moving her hand a bit again, a beam of water is now separated from the water ring and the beam hits the four soldiers on the left of her. The soldiers get a full hit and fly at least 20 meters away from here. She moved her arm to the right side, and the soldiers on her right have the same faith. Then she looks at the soldier with the mask.

"This will not be forgiven weak mortal." She moves her hands, but now less smooth then the previous time. Suddenly the soldier with the mask is captured by rocks, some sort of prison and it's clear Alise used earth bending. "Prepare to be punished." She lifts her arm and pointed the palm of her hand towards him when suddenly Mylan ran outside. "Avy?" He looked around, and saw Alise with her glowing eyes and Avy with her back against the wall. "Avy! Are you okay?" Quickly he ran to Avy and held his shaking little sister in his arms while he was looking at Alise. "That glow.. The avatar." More he didn't say, and kept holding Avy.

Alise turned her hand into a fist, and the rocks quickly glided more towards each other, almost flatting the captured soldier who could hardly breath now. "N-no matter what you'll do.. Avatar.. We'll capture you!" He had to cough a bit since he was almost out his air, and Alise kept slowly flatting him.

Avy looked at Mylan with worried eyes. "Stop her brother! She can't do it!" Mylan looked back. "Why that? She's the avatar." Avy shook her head. "I mean the flatting! As avatar, you're supposed to bring piece right?" She looked back at Alise, who didn't look like herself at all. Mylan kept holding Avy. "There is nothing we can do Avy." But Avy didn't agree with that. She pushes Mylan a bit away, so he'd led her go, and ran towards Alise. Then she grabbed her arm. "Alise! Stop!" Alise looked with her glowing eyes at Avy. Then she lowered her arm so she stopped flattening the soldier who could finally breath again. The rocks disappeared, and the soldier was now completely free. "I-I'll get you, stupid avatar.." Then he fainted.

Avy smiled a bit. "You're the avatar, the bringer of piece. You're better then him." Alise completely lowered her arms, and slowly the wind and the water disappeared. Then slowly the glowing stopped as Alise fell backwards on the ground. Quickly Mylan walked to Avy, who clearly thought she did something wrong. "B-brother! W-what have I done?" Tears appeared in her eyes. "Nothing Avy. She must be exhausted by using the avatar power. Let's bring her inside before someone sees her." Carefully he lift Alise up, and walked inside, followed by Avy who rubbed the tears away.


End file.
